Xenomorph
The Xenomorph , are an extraterrestrial, endoparasitoid species with multiple life cycles, possibly originating from the planet Proteus (also known as Xenomorph Prime). One of the deadliest of all known alien species, these creatures need a host organism in order to reproduce. The appearance of the Xenomorph varies depending on the facehuggers host. The human phenotype is generally around 7–8 feet, and roughly 136.0 to 181.4 kilograms in weight, with a long, muscular tail and large, curved, oblong head. The Queen of this species is generally twice as large (they can grow even larger, some even up to 100 feet tall, and stronger if given time) and possesses superior speed, strength and intelligence. The term Xenomorph is derived from the Greek words xeno ("stranger", "alien", and "foreigner") and morphe ("form", "shape"). The body fluid of all Xenomorphs appears to be a highly concentrated acid. It is frequently referred to as "acid blood". The blood is an extreme analogue of human stomach acid, and likewise serves to digest food. The Xenomorph digestive system would be spread like a circulatory system throughout its body: the acid is so powerful that anything it consumes is immediately dissolved and the remains distributed over its body, with the extremely resistant walls of the "acid vessels" somehow allowing nutrients to be absorbed. Xenomorph Drones can also produce a thick, strong resin (vomited from their mouths) that they use to build their Hives and to cocoon their victims. This substance has the added effect of paralyzing their victims when regurgitated over their nose and/or mouth, making it easier for the creatures to move them to the Hive for implantation. Variants Facehuggers '''are what come out of a xenomorph egg. The facehugger is a parasitoid; its only purpose being to make contact with the host's mouth for the implantation process. The Facehugger secures its eight finger-like appendages tightly around the head of its victim and wraps its tail tightly around the host's neck, eliciting a gasping response and allowing the insertion of an ovipositor into the host's esophagus. An embryonic form of the Xenomorph is then implanted directly into the stomach of the host. '''Chestbursters '''are the immature infant form of the Xenomorph which emerges forcibly from the chest of its host, killing it. The chestburster is similar in form to the fully grown alien but far smaller and pale in color. '''Leech hang upside down from the wall and ceiling or inside bodies until a prey comes close enough, and then leapt and slowly draining it. Xenomorph Drones are the "worker bees" of an Alien hive and are loyal servants to the Xenomorph Queen. They are responsible for collecting hosts, further building the hive, and caring for the Queen's eggs. A Xenomorph warrior is a Xenomorph hive's main attack force, while others take on a more defensive role. Neomorphs are a subspecies of Xenomorph. There are many noticeable differences between the two species for example Neomorphs are far more animal like and almost always feed on their prey after they kill it unlike Xenomorphs. The Neomorphs animal-like nature could suggest a lower intelligence. Neomorphs like also lack a inner mouth. Runners are one of the smallest aliens, on par with the Drone. They act as scouts for the Hive, likely due to their quadrupedal and fast nature. Snake Xenomorph '''are snake-spawned aliens. It has no arms or legs, but possesses a powerful tail which allows it to attack and hide in trees. It also possesses a wide hood, which it spreads before spitting acid at its victims. The '''K-Series are a breed of Xenomorph captured and bred by human scientists hoping to use them as bio-weapons. They are also known as yellow Xenomorphs, because of the color of their exoskeleton. A Bull Xenomorph have two curled horns, and are a red/blackish color. They hunt in stampedes, making them extremely aggressive and highly dangerous. They are capable of impaling a victim with their slashing horns. It can also head-butt a threat until their bones break, or, more likely, shatter entirely. The Crusher '''has a brownish tone for its skin. It walks on four feet and sometimes climbs along low walls. Its speed is very fast and it has the size of a Praetorian. It is not known if the crusher has any relationship with the queen, or if it is solitary. It is only known that the crusher has a great head shield which cannot be penetrated by bullets and serves to push or smash enemies. The '''Rhino Xenomorphs are extremely large and slow. The huge muscles of this strain indicate that they tend to smash their victims instead of clawing them. The predalien '''appearance is similar to the drones and warriors. They are extremely deadly, and can use their sharp tail to dice someone into pieces. Their methods of attacking prey, however, are similar to those of a tiger or a shark: they circle around their intended victim, growl, then snap them up. This one is very powerful. The '''Praetorian is perhaps one of the most interesting strains within the Xenomorph biology. Its primary role within the Hive is to guard key locations of importance or interest, and if nothing else, to protect the Queen herself. It is also one of the largest and strongest of the xenomorph strains. In every hive, the Queen is the largest and most intelligent female. She is usually the mother of every Drone and Warrior in the hive, since she is the only one to lay eggs.Category:Species Category:Creature Category:Hostiles